mariokartfandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart Tour
Mario Kart Tour (マリオ カート ツアー) in Japan is the newest title in the Mario Kart series. It is the third Mario game released for mobile operating systems, after Super Mario Run and Dr. Mario World. It was announced on January 31, 2018, and was originally scheduled for release by March 2019 but was later on released on September 25, 2019, in Japan, Oceania, Asia, North America, and Europe. While the game is designed for mobile devices, much like the game's predecessors on Nintendo handhelds (Super Circuit, DS and 7 on dedicated handhelds, and 8 Deluxe on the hybrid Nintendo Switch), it is also expected to support tablets and even computers with a compatible mobile OS. Content Campaign Mode Campaign mode revolves around playing through the tour itself. Whenever a new tour launches, it will bring new cups to the player to race through. Each cup contains 3 races and 1 bonus challenge. Certain cups are locked from the beginning but unlock as days pass (or can be sped up using quick tickets.) Based on the score a player gets in each race, they will be allotted 0 - 5 Grand Stars, which are used to unlock tour gifts (which contain coins, rubies, tickets, drivers, and karts) and more cups. Points earned across all the courses (not counting bonus challenges) are totaled together for the All-Cup Ranking score. Multiplayer (Beta) A Multiplayer Beta Test was launched for a few weeks in December 2019. The mechanics featured a specific cup in rotation every thirty minutes. Within those thirty minutes, the three tracks in the cup would be alternated between. It is unknown if this is the final multiplayer. Coin Rush In Coin Rush, you play on the track of the featured tournament. Playing as Gold Mario, the player will drive through the course, collecting coins that are magnetized towards Gold Mario, and then are multiplied at the end, depending on the multiplier. * Coins x2: 5 rubies. * Coins x6: 15 rubies. * Coins x10: 25 rubies. The Pipe The pipe is the feature used to unlock characters, karts, and gliders, which costs rubies to use. There are two options for firing off the pipe, the 1-shot (5 rubies), and the 10-shot (45 rubies, 10% discount). Each tour includes two sets of spotlight content. Week 1 of the specified tour will include 1 spotlight character, kart, and driver, whilst Week 2 will include a different set of spotlights. There are certain exceptions. While it may seem random, the pipe, is in fact, not. Let's take a look at the pipe. There are 100 total shots within each pipe (which can be reset after at least one shot, to reset the odds.) Firing all 100 shots will result in the following: *The specified spotlight driver, kart, and glider of the specific week of the tour. *1 random high-end driver, 1 kart, and 1 random glider. *9 random super drivers, 7 karts, and 4 gliders. *32 random normal drivers, 26 karts, and 16 gliders. Within each specified quantity of characters, karts, and drivers, the specific item you get will be randomized within that category. (For example, if you get a normal character, it will select randomly between the available normal characters for that pipe.) Once you have received a specific item from any category, its probability will drop, while the rest of the items' probabilities will rise. Once the count for any item in its category hits 0, nothing from the said category can be obtained until the pipe is reset. Below is a following of all the drivers, karts, and gliders you can obtain in the game. Certain items are not obtainable via the pipe and are instead retrieved through Tour Gifts (some from the Gold Pass). Drivers 64 characters have been released in Mario Kart Tour ''so far. This includes recurring characters of the ''Mario Kart series, as well as new characters such as Pauline & Peachette. Normal Baby Daisy_Tour.jpg|'Regular Baby Daisy' - Skill: Bubble (Gold Pass - Ice Tour) Baby Luigi.jpeg|'Regular Baby Luigi' - Skill: Boomerang Flower Baby Mario_Tour.jpg|'Regular Baby Mario' - Skill: Boomerang Flower (Tour Gift - Winter Tour) Baby Peach_Tour.jpg|'Regular Baby Peach' - Skill: Bubble (Tour Gift - Valentine's Tour) Baby Rosalina.jpeg|'Regular Baby Rosalina' - Skill: Bubble (Tour Gift - London Tour) (Gold Pass - Holiday Tour, Vancouver Tour) Dry Bones_Tour.jpg|'Regular Dry Bones' - Skill: Triple Green Shells Iggy.jpeg|'Regular Iggy' - Skill: Triple Green Shells (Tour Gift - New Year's Tour) Koopa Troopa_Tour.jpg|'Regular Koopa Troopa' - Skill: Triple Green Shells (Tour Gift - New York Tour, Holiday Tour) Larry.jpeg|'Regular Larry' - Skill: Boomerang Flower Lemmy.jpeg|'Regular Lemmy' - Skill: Bubble Ludwig.jpeg|'Regular Ludwig' - Skill: Dash Ring Morton.jpeg|'Regular Morton' - Skill: Giant Banana (Tour Gift - Vancouver Tour) (Gold Pass - New Year's Tour) Roy.jpeg|'Regular Roy' - Skill: Double Bob-ombs Shy Guy_Tour.jpg|'Regular Shy Guy' - Skill: Double Bob-ombs (Tour Gift - Ice Tour) Wendy.jpeg|'Regular Wendy' - Skill: Hearts (Gold Pass - Valentine's Tour) Super Birdo (Light Blue).jpeg|'Regular Birdo (Light Blue)' - Skill: Birdo's Egg Birdo.jpeg|'Regular Birdo' - Skill: Birdo's Egg Black Shy Guy.jpeg|'Regular Black Shy Guy' - Skill: Bob-omb Cannon Bowser Jr_Tour2.jpg|'Regular Bowser Jr.' - Skill: Bowser's Shell Bowser_Tour2.jpg|'Regular Bowser' - Skill: Bowser's Shell (Tour Gift - Halloween Tour) Daisy_Tour2.jpg|'Regular Daisy' - Skill: Hearts (Tour Gift - New York Tour) Diddy Kong_Tour.jpg|'Regular Diddy Kong' - Skill: Banana Barrels (Tour Gift - Paris Tour) Donkey Kong_Tour2.jpg|'Regular Donkey Kong' - Skill: Giant Banana King Boo.jpeg|'Regular King Boo' - Skill: Lucky 7 Lakitu.jpeg|'Regular Lakitu' - Skill: Triple Green Shells Luigi.jpeg|'Regular Luigi' - Skill: Fire Flower Mario_Tour2.jpg|'Regular Mario' - Skill: Fire Flower Peach_Tour2.jpg|'Regular Peach' - Skill: Hearts (Tour Gift - Tokyo Tour) Pink Shy Guy.jpeg|'Regular Pink Shy Guy' - Skill: Hearts Red Koopa (Freerunning).jpeg|'Regular Red Koopa (Freerunning)' - Skill: Fire Flower Red Yoshi.jpeg|'Regular Red Yoshi' - Skill: Yoshi's Egg Rosalina.jpeg|'Regular Rosalina' - Skill: Dash Ring Toad (Pit Crew).jpeg|'Regular Toad (Pit Crew)' - Skill: Boomerang Flower Toad Circuit_Tour2.jpg|'Regular Toad' - Skill: Triple Mushrooms Toadette_Tour.jpg|'Regular Toadette' - Skill: Triple Mushrooms Waluigi.jpeg|'Regular Waluigi' - Skill: Double Bob-ombs Wario.jpeg|'Regular Wario' - Skill: Double Bob-ombs Yoshi_Tour2.jpg|'Regular Yoshi' - Skill: Yoshi's Egg (Tour Gift - New York Tour) High-End Baby Peach (Cherub).jpeg|'Exclusive Baby Peach (Cherub)' - Skill: Hearts (Spotlight - Valentine's Tour Wk. 1) Daisy (Holiday Cheer)_Tour.jpg|'Exclusive Daisy (Holiday Cheer)' - Skill: Lucky 7 (Spotlight - London Tour Wk. 1) Dry Bowser.jpeg|'Regular Dry Bowser' - Skill: Bowser's Shell (Gold Pass - Tokyo Tour, Winter Tour) Gold Koopa (Freerunning).jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Gold Koopa (Freerunning)' - Skill: Coin Box (Gold Pass - New Year's Tour) Ice Mario.jpeg|'Regular Ice Mario' - Skill: Ice Flower King Boo (Luigi’s Mansion).jpeg|'Exclusive King Boo (Luigi's Mansion)' - Skill: Bob-omb Cannon (Spotlight - Halloween Tour Wk. 2) Mario (Hakama).jpeg|'Exclusive Mario (Hakama)' - Skill: Coin Box (Spotlight - Tokyo Tour Wk. 2) Mario (Happi).jpeg|'Exclusive Mario (Happi)' - Skill: Bob-omb Cannon (Spotlight - New Year's Tour Wk. 1) Mario (Musician)_Tour.jpg|'Exclusive Mario (Musician)' - Skill: Double Bob-ombs (Spotlight - New York Tour Wk. 2) Mario (Santa).jpeg|'Exclusive Mario (Santa)' - Skill: Fire Flower (Spotlight - Winter Tour Wk. 1) Metal Mario_Tour.jpg|'Regular Metal Mario' - Skill: Fire Flower (Gold Pass - New York Tour, Paris Tour) Pauline (Party Time).jpeg|'Exclusive Pauline (Party Time)' - Skill: Coin Box (Spotlight - Holiday Tour Wk. 2) Pauline.jpeg|'Regular Pauline' - Skill: Lucky 7 (Spotlight - New York Tour Wk. 1) Peach (Kimono).jpeg|'Exclusive Peach (Kimono)' - Skill: Mushroom Cannon (Spotlight - Tokyo Tour Wk. 1) Peach (Vacation).jpeg|'Exclusive Peach (Vacation)' - Skill: Coin Box (Spotlight - Paris Tour Wk. 1, Valentine's Tour Wk. 2) Peach (Wintertime).jpeg|'Exclusive Peach (Wintertime)' - Skill: Dash Ring (Spotlight - Ice Tour Wk. 1) Peachette_Tour.jpg|'Regular Peachette' - Skill: Mushroom Cannon (Gold Pass - Halloween Tour, London Tour) Penguin Luigi.jpeg|'Exclusive Penguin Luigi' - Skill: Ice Flower (Spotlight - Ice Tour Wk. 2) Pink Gold Peach.jpeg|'Exclusive Pink Gold Peach' - Skill: Coin Box (Spotlight - Winter Tour Wk. 2) Rosalina (Aurora).jpeg|'Exclusive Rosalina (Aurora)' - Skill: Ice Flower (Spotlight - Vancouver Tour Wk. 1) Rosalina (Halloween).jpeg|'Exclusive Rosalina (Halloween)' - Skill: Dash Ring (Spotlight - Halloween Tour Wk. 1) Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpeg|'Exclusive Shy Guy (Pastry Chef)' - Skill: Mushroom Cannon (Spotlight - Paris Tour Wk. 2, Valentine's Tour Wk. 2) Toad (Party Time).jpeg|'Exclusive Toad (Party Time)' - Skill: Mushroom Cannon (Spotlight - New Year's Tour Wk. 2) Waluigi (Bus Driver).jpeg|'Exclusive Waluigi (Bus Driver)' - Skill: Triple Bananas (Spotlight - London Tour Wk. 2) Wario (Hiker).jpeg|'Exclusive Wario (Hiker)' - Skill: Bob-omb Cannon (Spotlight - Vancouver Tour Wk. 2) Yoshi (Reindeer).jpeg|'Exclusive Yoshi (Reindeer)' - Skill: Yoshi's Egg (Spotlight - Holiday Tour Wk. 1) Karts There are currently 74 karts that have been released. Normal Biddybuggy.jpeg|'Regular Biddybuggy' - Skill: Slipstream (+) Birthday Girl Rosalina.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Birthday Girl Rosalina' - Skill: Slipstream (+) (Gold Pass - London Tour) Birthday Girl.jpeg|'Regular Birthday Girl' - Skill: Dash Panel (+) (Tour Gift - Holiday Tour, Valentine's Tour) Blue Biddybuggy.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Blue Biddybuggy' - Skill: Slipstream (+) (Gold Pass - Tokyo Tour) Bull’s-Eye Banzai.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Bull's Eye Banzai' - Skill: Rocket Start (+) (Gold Pass - New York Tour) Bullet Blaster.jpeg|'Regular Bullet Blaster' - Skill: Rocket Start (+) (Tour Gift - New Year's Tour) Cheep Charger.jpeg|'Regular Cheep Charger' - Skill: Jump Boost (+) (Tour Gift - Ice Tour) Green Cheep Charger.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Green Cheep Charger' - Skill: Jump Boost (+) (Gold Pass - Winter Tour) Green Kiddie Kart.jpeg|'Regular Green Kiddie Kart' - Skill: Rocket Start (+) Koopa Dasher.jpeg|'Regular Koopa Dasher' - Skill: Rocket Start (+) (Tour Gift - New York Tour) Landship.jpeg|'Regular Landship' - Skill: Mini-Turbo (+) (Tour Gift - Ice Tour) Mushmellow.jpeg|'Regular Mushmellow' - Jump Boost (+) (Tour Gift - London Tour) Pink Mushmellow.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Pink Mushmellow' - Dash Panel (+) (Gold Pass - Paris Tour) Pipe Buggy.jpeg|'Regular Pipe Buggy' - Slipstream (+) (Tour Gift - Winter Tour, Vancouver Tour) Pipe Frame.jpeg|'Regular Pipe Frame' - Slipstream (+) Warship.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Warship' - Mini-Turbo (+) (Gold Pass - Halloween Tour) Super Barrel Train.jpeg|'Regular Barrel Train' - Rocket Start (+) Blue Seven.jpeg|'Regular Blue Seven' - Rocket Start (+) Chrome DK Jumbo.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Chrome DK Jumbo' - Jump Boost (+) (Gold Pass - Tokyo Tour) Cloud 9.jpeg|'Regular Cloud 9' - Jump Boost (+) (Gold Pass - Winter Tour, Ice Tour) Dark Clown.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Dark Clown' - Mini-Turbo (+) (Gold Pass - Halloween Tour) Daytripper.jpeg|'Regular Daytripper' - Dash Panel (+) (Tour Gift - New York Tour) DK Jumbo.jpeg|'Regular Dark Clown' - Jump Boost (+) (Tour Gift - Paris Tour) Flame Flyer.jpeg|'Regular Flame Flyer' - Rocket Start (+) Gold Blooper.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Gold Blooper' - Mini-Turbo (+) (Gold Pass - New York Tour, New Year's Tour) Koopa Clown.jpeg|'Regular Koopa Clown' - Mini-Turbo (+) Light-blue Turbo Birdo.jpeg|'Regular Light-blue Turbo Birdo' - Rocket Start (+) Mach 8.jpeg|'Regular Mach 8' - Slipstream (+) Para-Wing.jpeg|'Regular Para-Wing - Jump Boost (+) Poltergust 4000.jpeg|'Regular Poltergust 4000' - Slipstream (+) Red Streamliner.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Red Streamliner' - Slipstream (+) (Gold Pass - Holiday Tour) Red Turbo Yoshi.jpeg|'Regular Red Turbo Yoshi' - Rocket Start (+) Royale.jpeg|'Regular Royale' - Slipstream (+) (Gold Pass - London Tour) Soda Jet.jpeg|'Regular Soda Jet' - Mini-Turbo (+) Streamliner.jpeg|'Regular Streamliner' - Slipstream (+) Super Blooper.jpeg|'Regular Super Blooper' - Mini-Turbo (+) (Tour Gift - Halloween Tour) Turbo Birdo.jpeg|'Regular Turbo Birdo' - Mini-Turbo (+) Turbo Yoshi.jpeg|'Regular Turbo Yoshi' - Jump Boost (+) White Royale.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive White Royale' - Rocket Start (+) (Gold Pass - Paris Tour) Zucchini.jpeg|'Regular Zucchini' - Mini-Turbo (+) High-End Apple Kart.jpeg|'Exclusive Apple Kart' - Jump Boost (+) (Spotlight - Valentine's Tour Wk. 1) B Dasher.jpeg|'Regular B Dasher' - Dash Panel (+) Badwagon.jpeg|'Regular Badwagon' - Mini-Turbo (+) Black B Dasher.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Black B Dasher' - Dash Panel (+) (Gold Pass - New York Tour, Ice Tour) Black Circuit.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Black Circuit' - Slipstream (+) (Gold Pass - Tokyo Tour) Blue Badwagon.jpeg|'Exclusive Blue Badwagon' - Mini-Turbo (+) (Spotlight - New York Tour Wk. 2) Bruiser.jpeg|'Regular Bruiser' - Jump Boost (+) Bumble V.jpeg|'Regular Bumble V' - Dash Panel (+) Carrot Kart.jpeg|'Exclusive Carrot Kart' - Mini-Turbo (+) (Spotlight - Paris Tour Wk. 2) Cheermellow.jpeg|'Exclusive Cheermellow' - Rocket Start (+) (Spotlight - Winter Tour Wk. 1) Circuit Special.jpeg|'Regular Circuit Special' - Slipstream (+) Comet Tail.jpeg|'Exclusive Comet Tail' - Dash Panel (+) (Spotlight - Vancouver Tour Wk. 1) Double-Decker.jpeg|'Exclusive Double-Decker' - Dash Panel (+) (Spotlight - London Tour Wk. 2) Ghost Ride.jpeg|'Exclusive Ghost Ride' - Rocket Start (+) (Spotlight - Halloween Tour Wk. 2) Gilded Prancer.jpeg|'Exclusive Gilded Prancer' - Jump Boost (+) (Spotlight - Ice Tour Wk. 1) Glam Bruiser.jpeg|'Exclusive Glam Bruiser' - Jump Boost (+) (Spotlight - New Year's Tour Wk. 2) Gold Train.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Gold Train' - Rocket Start (+) (Gold Pass - Paris Tour) Ice-blue Poltergust.jpeg|'Exclusive Ice-blue Poltergust' - Dash Panel (+) (Spotlight - Ice Tour Wk. 2) Jingle Bells.jpeg|'Exclusive Jingle Bells' - Dash Panel (+) (Spotlight - Holiday Tour Wk. 1) Kabuki Dasher.jpeg|'Exclusive Kabuki Dasher' - Dash Panel (+) (Spotlight - Tokyo Tour Wk. 2) Macharon.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Macharon' - Jump Boost (+) (Spotlight - Paris Tour Wk. 1) (Gold Pass - Valentine's Tour) Platinum Taxi.jpeg|'Exclusive Platinum Taxi' - Mini-Turbo (+) (Spotlight - Holiday Tour Wk. 2) P-Wing.jpeg|'Regular P=Wing' - Mini-Turbo (+) Queen Bee.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Queen Bee' - Dash Panel (+) (Gold Pass - Halloween) Quickshaw.jpeg|'Exclusive Quickshaw' - Rocket Start (+) (Spotlight - Tokyo Tour Wk. 1, New Year's Tour Wk. 1) Radish Rider.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Radish Rider' - Slipstream (+) (Gold Pass - Winter Tour) Red B Dasher.jpeg|'Regular Red B Dasher' - Rocket Start (+) Ribbon Rider.jpeg|'Exclusive Ribbon Rider' - Mini-Turbo (+) (Spotlight - London Tour Wk. 1) Snow Skimmer.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Snow Skimmer' - Jump Boost (+) (Spotlight - Vancouver Tour Wk. 2) (Gold Pass - Vancouver Tour) Swift Jack.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Swift Jack' - Slipstream (+) (Gold Pass - London Tour) Trickster.jpeg|'Exclusive Trickster' - Dash Panel (+) (Spotlight - Halloween Tour Wk. 1) Wild Wing.jpeg|'Regular Wild Wing' - Dash Panel (+) Wildfire Flyer.jpeg|'Exclusive Wildfire Flyer' - Jump Boost (+) (Spotlight - Winter Tour Wk. 2) Yellow Taxi.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Yellow Taxi' - Jump Boost (+) (Spotlight - New York Tour Wk. 1) (Gold Pass - Holiday Tour) Gliders There are currently 49 gliders that have been released. Normal BBIA Parafoil.jpeg|'Regular BBIA Parafoil' - Banana (+) (Tour Gift - Winter Tour) Droplet Glider.jpeg|'Regular Droplet Glider' - Blooper (+) (Tour Gift - Paris Tour, Vancouver Tour) Minion Paper Glider.jpeg|'Regular Minion Paper Glider' - Blooper (+) Paper Glider.jpeg|'Regular Paper Glider' - Green Shell (+) (Tour Gift - Tokyo Tour, London Tour) Parachute.jpeg|'Regular Parachute' - Blooper (+) (Tour Gift - Halloween Tour, Holiday Tour) Parafoil.jpeg|'Regular Parafoil' - Green Shell (+) (Tour Gift - New York Tour, Ice Tour) Piranha Plant Parafoil.jpeg|'Regular Piranha Plant Parafoil' - Mega Mushroom (+) Piston Glider.jpeg|'Regular Piston Glider' - Mushroom (+) Super Glider.jpeg|'Regular Super Glider' - Mushroom (+) Super BaNaNa Parafoil.jpeg|'Regular BaNaNa Parafoil' - Banana (+) Blue Flower Glider.jpeg|'Regular Blue Flower Glider' - Blooper (+) Bob-omb Parafoil.jpeg|'Regular Bob-omb Parafoil' - Bob-omb (+) (Tour Gift - New Year's Tour) Flower Glider.jpeg|'Regular Flower Glider' - Banana (+) (Tour Gift - New York Tour) Lightning Oilpaper.jpeg|'Regular Lightning Oilpaper' - Lightning (+) Oilpaper Umbrella.jpeg|'Regular Oilpaper Umbrella' - Red Shell (+) Peach Parasol.jpeg|'Regular Peach Parasol' - Red Shell (+) Pink Flower Glider.jpeg|'Regular Pink Flower Glider' - Super Horn (+) Shell Parachute.jpeg|'Regular Shell Parachute' - Green Shell (+) Waluigi Wing.jpeg|'Regular Waluigi Wing' - Bullet Bill (+) Wario Wing.jpeg|'Regular Wario Wang' - Bullet Bill (+) High-End Baby Mario Hanafuda.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Baby Mario Hanafuda' - Mushroom (+) (Gold Pass - New Year's Tour) Blizzard Balloons.jpeg|'Exclusive Blizzard Balloons' - Lightning (+) (Spotlight - Ice Tour Wk. 2) Blizzard Parasol.jpeg|'Exclusive Blizzard Parasol' - Super Horn (+) (Spotlight - Ice Tour Wk. 2) Bullet Bill Parachute.jpeg|'Exclusive Bullet Bill Parachute' - Bullet Bill (+) (Spotlight - New York Tour Wk. 2) Cloud Glider.jpeg|'Regular Cloud Glider' - Lightning (+) Crimson Crane.jpeg|'Regular Crimson Crane' - Red Shell (+) Fare Flier.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Fare Flier' - Super Horn (+) (Spotlight - New York Tour Wk. 1) (Gold Pass - Holiday Tour) Fireworks Parachute.jpeg|'Exclusive Fireworks Parachute' - Bob-omb (+) (Spotlight - New Year's Tour Wk. 2) Full Flight.jpeg|'Exclusive Full Flight' - Mega Mushroom (+) (Spotlight - Tokyo Tour Wk. 2) Gift Glider.jpeg|'Exclusive Gift Glider' - Coin (+) (Spotlight - Holiday Tour Wk. 1) Glitter Glider.jpeg|'Exclusive Glitter Glider' - Lightning (+) (Spotlight - London Tour Wk. 1) Gold Glider.jpeg|'Regular Gold Glider' - Coin (+) Gold Swooper.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Gold Swooper' - Coin (+) (Gold Pass - Ice Tour) Heart Balloons.jpeg|'Regular Heart Balloons' - Red Shell (+) Le Tricolore.jpeg|'Exclusive Le Tricolore' - Mushroom(+) (Spotlight - Paris Tour Wk. 2) Luma Parafoil.jpeg|'Exclusive Luma Parafoil' - Lightning (+) (Spotlight - Vancouver Tour Wk. 1) New Year’s 2020.jpeg|'Exclusive New Year's 2020' - Mushroom (+) (Spotlight - Holiday Tour Wk. 2) New Year’s Kite.jpeg|'Exclusive New Year's Kite' - Coin (+) (Spotlight - New Year's Tour Wk. 1) Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpeg|'Exclusive Purple Oilpaper Umbrella' - Mushroom (+) (Spotlight - Tokyo Tour Wk. 1) Rainbow Starchute.jpeg|'Exclusive Rainbow Starchute' - Mega Mushroom (+) (Spotlight - Vancouver Tour Wk. 2) Rainy Balloons.jpeg|'Exclusive Rainy Balloons' - Lightning (+) (Spotlight - Halloween Tour Wk. 2) Royal Parachute.jpeg|'Exclusive Royal Parachute' - Red Shell (+) (Spotlight - Winter Tour Wk. 2) Soaring Jack.jpeg|'Exclusive Soaring Jack' - Green Shell (+) (Spotlight - London Tour Wk. 2) Starchute.jpeg|'Exclusive Starchute' - Coin (+) (Spotlight - Winter Tour Wk. 1) Strawberry Crêpe.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Strawberry Crêpe' - Red Shell (+) (Spotlight - Paris Tour Wk. 1) (Gold Pass - Valentine's Tour) Sweetheart Glider.jpeg|'Exclusive Sweetheart Glider' - Banana (+) (Spotlight - Valentine's Tour Wk. 1) Swooper.jpeg|'Regular Swooper' - Bob-omb (+) Wicked Wings.jpeg|'Exclusive Wicked Wings' - Super Horn (+) (Spotlight - Halloween Tour Wk. 1) Yoshi’s Egg Hanafuda.jpeg|'Pass Exclusive Yoshi's Egg Hanafuda' - Red Shell (+) (Gold Pass - Vancouver Tour) Tracks 31 tracks have been released in Mario Kart Tour ''so far. This includes recurring tracks of the ''Mario Kart series, as well as new ones from the tours, such as New York Minute & Tokyo Blur. Retro SNES Mario Circuit 1.png|Mario Circuit 1 (New York, Paris, Winter, Holiday, New Year's)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_Circuit_1 Ghost Valley 1.png|Ghost Valley 1 (Halloween, London, Holiday, Valentine's, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Ghost_Valley_1 Mario Circuit 2_Tour.png|Mario Circuit 2 (Tokyo, London, Holiday, New Year's, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_Circuit_2 Mario Circuit 3_Tour.png|Mario Circuit 3 (Paris, Winter, New Year's, Ice, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_Circuit_3 Choco Island 2.png|Choco Island 2 (Tokyo, Paris, Winter, Ice, Valentine's, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Choco_Island_2 Vanilla Lake 1 - Ice Mario.png|Vanilla Lake 1 (Ice, Valentine's) Rainbow Road_Tour.png|Rainbow Road (Tokyo, Paris, Winter, London, Valentine's, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Rainbow_Road_(SNES) N64 Koopa Troopa Beach.png|Koopa Troopa Beach (New York, Halloween, Winter, Ice, Valentine's, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Koopa_Troopa_Beach Kalimari Desert.png|Kalimari Desert (Tokyo, Halloween, Winter, Holiday, Ice)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Kalimari_Desert Frappe Snowland - Peach (Wintertime).png|Frappe Snowland (Ice, Valentine's, Vancouver) GBA Bowser Castle 1.png|Bowser Castle 1 (New York, Halloween, Paris, London, Ice, Valentine's)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bowser_Castle_1_(GBA) GCN Yoshi Circuit.png|Yoshi Circuit (New York, Tokyo, Paris, London, Holiday, New Year's)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi_Circuit Dino Dino Jungle.png|Dino Dino Jungle (New York, Halloween, Paris, New Year's, Ice, Valentine's)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Dino_Dino_Jungle DS Luigi's Mansion_Tour.png|Luigi's Mansion (Halloween, Paris, London, New Year's, Ice)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Luigi's_Mansion_(DS) Waluigi Pinball_Tour.png |Waluigi Pinball (Halloween, Paris, Holiday, New Year's, Valentine's, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Waluigi_Pinball DK Pass.png|DK Pass (Winter, London, Holiday, Ice, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/DK_Pass 3DS Toad Circuit_Tour.png|Toad Circuit (New York, Tokyo, Winter, London, New Year's, Valentine's)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Toad_Circuit Daisy Hills.png|Daisy Hills (New York, Halloween, Winter, London, Holiday, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Daisy_Hills Cheep Cheep Lagoon.png|Cheep Cheep Lagoon (New York, Paris, Winter, Holiday, New Year's, Ice)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Cheep_Cheep_Lagoon Shy Guy Bazaar.png|Shy Guy Bazaar (New York, Tokyo, Paris, Holiday, New Year's, Ice)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Shy_Guy_Bazaar Mario Circuit.png|Mario Circuit (Tokyo, Halloween, Winter, London, Ice)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mario_Circuit_(3DS) Rock Rock Mountain_Tour.png|Rock Rock Mountain (New York, Tokyo, Winter, London, Valentine's, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Rock_Rock_Mountain Neo Bowser City.png|Neo Bowser City (Tokyo, Halloween, Winter, London, New Year's, Valentine's, Vancouver)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Neo_Bowser_City Rainbow Road - Rosalina.png|Rainbow Road (Holiday, New Year's) New New York Minute.png|New York Minute 1 (New York)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/New_York_Minute New York Minute 2 - Yoshi (Reindeer).png|New York Minute 2 (Holiday) Tokyo Blur.png|Tokyo Blur 1 (Tokyo)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Tokyo_Blur Tokyo Blur 2 - Mario (Happi).png|Tokyo Blur 2 (New Year's) Paris Promenade 1 - Peach (Vacation).png|Paris Promenade 1 (Paris)|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Paris_Promenade Paris Promenade 2 - Baby Peach (Cherub).png|Paris Promenade 2 (Valentine's) London Loop - Daisy (Holiday Cheer).png|London Loop (London) Vancouver Velocity - Rosalina (Aurora).png|Vancouver Velocity (Vancouver) Coming Soon Tour 12 Teaser.jpg|Teaser for the upcoming Mario Bros. Tour, featuring a new Mario alt and Luigi alt, as well as SNES Mario Circuit 4. Tours #New York (September 25, 2019 - October 8, 2019) #Tokyo (October 9, 2019 - October 22, 2019) #Halloween (October 23, 2019 - November 5, 2019) #Paris (November 6, 2019 - November 19, 2019) #Winter (November 20, 2019 - December 3, 2019) #London (December 4, 2019 - December 17, 2019) #Holiday (December 18, 2019 - December 31, 2019) #New Year's (January 1, 2020 - January 14, 2020) #Ice (January 15, 2020 - January 28, 2020) #Valentine's (January 29, 2020 - February 11, 2020) #Vancouver (February 12, 2020 - February 25, 2020) Spotlights New York Week One: Pauline.jpeg|'Pauline' Yellow Taxi.jpeg|'Yellow Taxi' Fare Flier.jpeg|'Fare Flier' Week Two: Mario (Musician)_Tour.jpg|'Mario (Musiucian)' Blue Badwagon.jpeg|'Blud Badwagon' Bullet Bill Parachute.jpeg|'Bullet Bill Parachute' Tokyo Week One: Peach (Kimono).jpeg|'Peach (Kimono)' Quickshaw.jpeg|'Quickshaw' Purple Oilpaper Umbrella.jpeg|'Purple Oilpaper Umbrella' Week Two: Mario (Hakama).jpeg|'Mario (Hakama)' Kabuki Dasher.jpeg|'Kabuki Dasher' Full Flight.jpeg|'Full Flight' Halloween Week One: Rosalina (Halloween).jpeg|'Rosalina (Halloween)' Trickster.jpeg|'Trickster' Wicked Wings.jpeg|'Wicked Wings' Week Two: King Boo (Luigi’s Mansion).jpeg|'King Boo (Luigi’s Mansion)' Ghost Ride.jpeg|'Ghost Ride' Rainy Balloons.jpeg|'Rainy Balloons' Paris Week One: Peach (Vacation).jpeg|'Peach (Vacation)' Macharon.jpeg|'Macharon' Strawberry Crêpe.jpeg|'Strawberry Crêpe' Week Two: Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpeg|'Shy Guy (Pastry Chef)' Carrot Kart.jpeg|'Carrot Kart' Le Tricolore.jpeg|'Le Tricolore' Winter Week One: Mario (Santa).jpeg|'Mario (Santa)' Cheermellow.jpeg|'Cheermellow' Starchute.jpeg|'Starchute' Week Two: Pink Gold Peach.jpeg|'Pink Gold Peach' Wildfire Flyer.jpeg|'Wildfire Flyer' Royal Parachute.jpeg|'Royal Parachute' London Week One: Daisy (Holiday Cheer)_Tour.jpg|'Daisy (Holiday Cheer)' Ribbon Rider.jpeg|'Ribbon Rider' Glitter Glider.jpeg|'Glitter Glider' Week Two: Waluigi (Bus Driver).jpeg|'Waluigi (Bus Driver)' Double-Decker.jpeg|'Double-Decker' Soaring Jack.jpeg|'Soaring Jack' Holiday Week One: Yoshi (Reindeer).jpeg|'Yoshi (Reindeer)' Jingle Bells.jpeg|'Jingle Bells' Gift Glider.jpeg|'Gift Glider' Week Two: Pauline (Party Time).jpeg|'Pauline (Party Time)' Platinum Taxi.jpeg|'Platinum Taxi' New Year’s 2020.jpeg|'New Year’s 2020' New Year's Week One: Mario (Happi).jpeg|'Mario (Happi)' Quickshaw.jpeg|'Quickshaw' New Year’s Kite.jpeg|'New Year’s Kite' Week Two: Toad (Party Time).jpeg|'Toad (Party Time)' Glam Bruiser.jpeg|'Glam Bruiser' Fireworks Parachute.jpeg|'Fireworks Parachute' Ice Week One: Peach (Wintertime).jpeg|'Peach (Wintertime)' Gilded Prancer.jpeg|'Gilded Prancer' Blizzard Parasol.jpeg|'Blizzard Parasol' Week Two: Penguin Luigi.jpeg|'Penguin Luigi' Ice-blue Poltergust.jpeg|'Ice-blue Poltergust' Blizzard Balloons.jpeg|'Blizzard Balloons' Valentine's Week One: Baby Peach (Cherub).jpeg|'Baby Peach (Cherub)' Apple Kart.jpeg|'Apple Kart' Sweetheart Glider.jpeg|'Sweetheart Glider' Week Two: Peach (Vacation).jpeg|'Peach (Vacation)' Shy Guy (Pastry Chef).jpeg|'Shy Guy (Pastry Chef)' Vancouver Week One: Rosalina (Aurora).jpeg|'Rosalina (Aurora)' Comet Tail.jpeg|'Comet Tail' Luma Parafoil.jpeg|'Luma Parafoil' Week Two: Wario (Hiker).jpeg|'Wario (Hiker)' Snow Skimmer.jpeg|'Snow Skimmer' Rainbow Starchute.jpeg|'Rainbow Starchute' Items Returning Coin.png|Coin|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Coin Banana.png|Banana|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Banana Triple Bananas.png|Triple Bananas Giant Banana.png|Giant Banana|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Giant_Banana Green Shell_Tour.png|Green Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Green_Shell Triple Green Shells_Tour.png|Triple Green Shells|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Triple_Green_Shells Red Shell_Tour.png|Red Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Red_Shell Spiny Shell_Tour.png|Spiny Shell|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Spiny_Shell Bowser's Shell Tour.png|Bowser's Shell Yoshi's Egg.png|Yoshi's Egg|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Yoshi's_Egg Birdo's Egg.png|Birdo's Egg Mushroom.png|Mushroom|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mushroom Triple Mushrooms.png|Triple Mushrooms|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Triple_Mushrooms Mega Mushroom.png|Mega Mushroom|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mega_Mushroom Heart_Tour.png|Heart|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Heart Blooper.png|Blooper|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Blooper Bob-omb.png|Bob-omb|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bob-omb Fire Flower.png|Fire Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Fire_Flower Boomerang Flower.png|Boomerang Flower|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Boomerang_Flower Lucky 7_Tour.png|Lucky 7|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Lucky_7 Lightning.png|Lightning|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Lightning Star_Tour.png|Star|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Star Bullet Bill_Tour.png|Bullet Bill|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bullet_Bill New Bubble.png|Bubble|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bubble Coin Box.png|Coin Box|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Coin_Box Dash Ring.png|Dash Ring|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Dash_Ring Mushroom Cannon.png|Mushroom Cannon|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Mushroom_Cannon Banana Barrels.png|Banana Barrels|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Banana_Barrels Double Bob-ombs.png|Double Bob-ombs|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Double_Bob-ombs Bob-omb Cannon.png|Bob-omb Cannon|link=https://mariokart.fandom.com/wiki/Bob-omb_Cannon Ice Flower_Tour.png|Ice Flower Trivia *Nintendo announced Mario Kart Tour via Twitter on January 31, 2018. * Mario Kart Tour is designed for non-Nintendo devices, and as with Super Mario Run, it can be expected to have significant differences compared to releases for dedicated gaming consoles. Some of its various features include: **A premium subscription that costs $4.99 called the Gold Pass. **Nintendo Network support. **In-game currency (Rubies). **Friend lists. *''Mario Kart Tour'' is the ninth release of Mario Kart as consumer software, but as it omits the number 9 in its name, it could indicate that Nintendo distinguishes it from the main Mario Kart series. *This is technically the fifth handheld game of the franchise after Super Circuit, DS, 7, and 8 Deluxe. *''Mario Kart Wii'' and Mario Kart 8 are the only games in the main series without a currently-confirmed returning stage in this game. * Miis are originally going to appear but are removed. * This game is one of the only games of the Mario Kart franchise to have three items inside a single item box. * In beta mode, emeralds were used instead of rubies. Gallery Mario Kart Tour Pomo.jpeg|Official promotional poster. Mario Kart Tour Cover 2.png|Horizontal app cover. Mario Kart Tour Cover.jpg|Vertical app cover. MKT Shot 2.jpeg|Mario and Donkey Kong: in-game shot. MKT Shot 4.jpeg|Musician Mario: in-game shot. MKT Shot 5.jpeg|Musician Mario: in-game shot 2. MKT Shot 3.jpeg|Mario & Bowser: in-game shot. MKT Shot 1.jpeg|Metal Mario & Toad in-game shot. MKT Shot 6.jpeg|Donkey Kong: in-game shot 2. de:Mario Kart Tour Category:Games Category:Mario Kart series Category:Mario Kart Category:Spinoff Games Category:Mobile Games Category:Apps Category:Mario Kart Tour